Harry Potter and the Fight to be King
by dragonkeeper106
Summary: *Abandoned*one day shortly into the summer before third year young harry potter gets an unexpected guest. young Lyulf just found his human partner in the fight to be king of the mamodoo world and why isn't he more freaked out
1. Lyulf Crashes the Party

Hey this is my first story since i lost my last account. any way yeah i own nothing but those who you don't recognise those are mine

* * *

The sun brightly shines onto harrys' face as he wakes up in the smallest bedroom of number four privet drive. the black haired green eyed boy groggily gets up and out of bed. as he sits up his sheet falls to his lap revealing his lithe form from his years of starvation caused by the dursley's and from playing quidditch at his school, hogwarts school for witches and wizards, from which he recently completed his third year. the young wizard looks at his owl hedwig and she hoots in her sleep. harry smiles and gets up before the window in his room blows up as a small child crashes into it.

"Ahh! Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry screams as the child lands on him. the child is small, much smaller than even harry was at that age, which harry assumes to be around six or seven. He has tri coloured hair that seems to be constantly shifting like an open flame and large green eyes, greener than even his own. he is wearing a pale grey shirt and school boy shorts of the same color. On his back he has black backpack that opened in the crash. Peeking out of the bag is a tri coloured book. When the child notices Harry looking at it he quickly closes his pack back up.

"Hi, my name is Lyulf. What's your name?" The newly named Lyulf asks Harry staring at him intently.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. What are you doing in my bedroom and why did you crash into my window, actually how did you crash into my window we're on the second floor." He numbly replies, still in shock.

"Oh that, I jumped and went through it. Oh this may sound strange but can you read this?" Lyulf asks pulling the book out of his bag and turning to the middle of the book.

"Um, ignarus? Is that right?" Harry asks when suddenly Lyulfs' body burst into flames. "Ahh Lyulf are you okay?" As harry rushes around he grabs his blanket and tries to put them flames out. The fire eventually burns out and Lyulf laughs at Harrys' expression and panic.

"I'm fine Harry. That was supposed to happen. Well at least if you were my human." Lyulf explains. "I am so happy to have found you. I've been looking for weeks. We have so much to do. Oh you look confused."

* * *

Well this is just the start of a story that hit me a while ago. of you have any suggestions for the story feel free submit them other then the main idea i have no idea where this story will go


	2. chapter 2

"Well yeah I'm confused. Why did you burst into flames and why am I not expelled from school yet I did magic." Harry asks.

"Oh that was me I did the magic I just needed your help to do so. You're my human partner after all. I'm a mamodo. Basically a demon. Every thousand years 100 mamodo children are sent to the human world to fight to see who will be the next king." Lyulf explains with a smile and hugs Harry "And you Harry are my human. Each mamodo gets a spellbook that only one human can read that lets us use our magic in this world. Although I don't know why a school would expel you for magic."

"I go to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. If I actually did magic then I would be expelled for underage magic and for using it in front of muggles, Non-magical folk which is what they would classify you as. Or maybe a creature if you really are a demon. But you look like a little kid, really adorable but still just a kid." Harry explains,still confused and numb to the whole situation. "Can you prove that you're a demon?".

"Well I have horns, and my hair is made out of fire." Lyulf explains. "Does that sound human to you?". After he said this the book in harry's hands glowed and a new spell opened up inside of it.

"Ignateal" Harry reads looking at the glowing book, as Lyulf is engulfed in a corona of light. "Whoops, I didn't mean to do that.".

"It's fine it seems to just be a healing spell."


End file.
